


Of Bitter Coffee and Sweet Tea

by Hueyhuey



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry about the bad French I've only been studying it for a year, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Tags May Change, There may be dogs who knows, i'M trying ok, probably a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hueyhuey/pseuds/Hueyhuey
Summary: In which Alexander's hatred of math lands him in the middle of a hurricane of balancing emotions, relationships, and homework. Or, the one where John cheats instead.





	Of Bitter Coffee and Sweet Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so try to hang in there. Bear with me. So far, this is a college AU with minimal plot and a lot of pining. It will probably be multiple chapters. Also, there is some French phrasing that 1) I've learned throughout the year and am unsure about at best or 2) I've looked up on google translate. If you are a native French speaker and want to correct me or angry rant about ignorant monolingual garbage (namely me) in the comments, PLEASE feel free to do so. I'll try to provide a loose translation in the end notes. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for any of the spelling errors in this work, I wrote this after a long day and I haven't proofread it. I'll be on a regular updating schedule after the first couple of updates, but don't expect more than a chapter every 2 weeks to a month until mid-June. 
> 
> Look at that, I'm rambling again. Soooo, without further ado, welcome to the mess of a fanfiction that this is!

Alex was so goddamned tired. He couldn't remember the last time he'd showered, much less had an actual meal. But school was school, and the shitload of work just kept piling up.  
He sat at his makeshift desk, a foldable table covered in stacks of papers, various assorted writing utensils, and of course, his laptop. It never seemed to leave his side, and was in desperate need of a wipedown. Alex had been working on a paper discussing the merits and negatives of writing in old English on legalese, which was due in about a month. Of course, he also had mountains of overdue statistics homework to finish, because, according to the College President, Dr. Washington, 'While you excel in so many different subjects, those that are uninteresting to you are ignored entirely. To be able to retain your scholarship here, you MUST pass a math class.' Alexander groaned internally at the memory. He hated being pre-law. Math was fucking stupid.

Alex glanced at the clock in an attempt to get out of his negative headspace, but as he read 3:56 AM, he nearly snapped. How was he going to get all of this fucking work finished by tomorrow?! It looked like he was facing another sleepless night.  
  
\----------  
  
4:04 AM  
To: My favorite baguette  
Jesus Christ Laf, I can't fucking do math. You're good at this shit. Come over to my place and help meeeeeeeee.

4:07 AM  
From: My favorite baguette  
Mon petit lion. It is FOUR IN THE MORNING. You have awoken me.

To: My favorite baguette  
Good. Now come over. Pleaseeeeeeeeeee.

From: My favorite baguette  
Fine. I shall. But I'm getting coffee. And I'm bringing my friend, his name's John Laurens, and he's awake as well. Also, he's better at maths than me...Why do I only hang out with insomniacs???

To: my favorite baguette  
Because we have the wildest ideas

To: my favorite baguette  
Haha get it  
Bc sleep deprivation causes hallucinations and shit.

4:13 AM

From: my favorite baguette  
I hope that you know that I am rolling mes yeux at you right now.  
P.S. John has many freckles I believe that you will like him.  
  
\------------  
  
Alex was glaring at his unopened statistics textbook when a slight knock at the door startled him out of his hate-induced stupor. As he opened the door, he attempted to launch into an angry rant about how useless math was. Lafayette put a finger to his lips, "Alexander Hamilton. It is nearly 5 in the fucking morning. Shut the fuck up. This is John Laurens."  
Alex stopped mid-step, staring at the newcomer. The first thing he noticed about John Laurens was his hair. It was absolutely beautiful. Curly, but not super frizzy. It framed his face like a lion. The second thing he noticed were his freckles. Holy fucking shit, there were so many. Alex was immediately determined to count them all. John’s tanned skin contrasted nicely with his… green? Brown? Alex decided on hazel. Definitely hazel. John’s eyes were hazel. Hazel eyes. The parts of his arms that stuck out of his rolled up shirt sleeves were covered in sharpie doodles and freckles. So many _freckles_. Upon closer investigation, Alex realized that the sharpie markings were images of turtles. Sticking out his hand, he tried for a formal introduction. “Hello. My name is Alexander Hamilton. You must b-”

“Yeah, yeah. Hi. I'm John Laurens, friendly neighborhood biology major. I heard your idiot ass needed some help with math.”

Alex blinked, dumbfounded. Seconds went by. This beautiful stranger had rendered his speechless within a minute of meeting him. To say the least, he was impressed.

Finding his voice, he fired back. “Um, yep. My ‘idiot ass’ needs help with math. Because math is stupid and boring and will never help me win a legal case, be it a murder trial or a divorce.”

 “Cool.” John cracked his knuckles and strode into the room, plopping down in one of the creaky folding chairs that Alex had set up near his desk. He grabbed the textbook from in front of Alex’s spot and gestured to the chair adjacent to him. “Let’s get started.”

Alex followed John’s hand direction and sat down, scooting his chair slightly closer to the freckled man. John glanced back at Lafayette, who had pulled out his phone and was undoubtedly texting Mulligan or Adrienne, and asked him, “Hey, you wanna stay and help or head home? I've got it covered if you want to head out.” to which Lafayette responded, “Va te faire enculer. Forcing me to get up before six just to send me off again. I'm going back to my bed, have fun with your statisticals.”

With that, he stomped out of the door, making sure to slam it hard.

John turned back to Alex, laugh lines around his definitely hazel eyes crinkling as he chuckled. He flipped open the textbook.

"Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mon petit lion- My little lion (I'm pretty sure this was Lafayette's actual nickname for Hamilton but I have no hardcore evidence to back that up)  
> Mes yeux: My eyes (this is probably not grammatically correct, feel free to tell me the right translation)  
> Va te faire enculer: Go fuck yourself
> 
> Yaaaaay the trainwreck is over!!! Thank you so much for reading, or maybe not reading and just skipping to the end. Please review in the comments below and tell me what you thought, how I can improve, whether or not you want more, etc. Have a great day! See you next time (maybe)!!!!


End file.
